All is Well
by AidantheAmazing
Summary: While harry Potter fights the Dark Lord in Britain, the rest of the world looks on.
1. America: Salem Academy of Witchcraft

A/n: a quick note on this one… did you ever wonder what happened during the Battle of Hogwarts…outside Hogwarts? This is a little drabble I wrote that flips between several locations. Partially based on Thanfiction's series of events in Dumbledore's Army and the Year of Darkness… so I guess you could say that this is a fanfiction of a fanfiction. Aidan, Ilyssa, and Ki ©me, Cecily ©Thanfiction, and all others © Jo Rowling. Plot ©me, with references to DAYD, © Thanfiction.

(Setting; a dingy dorm-room: metal bunk-bed, small vanity, bookshelf, desk with laptop computer. A radio on the nightstand is blaring alternative rock.)

"CAN YOU DANCE LIKE A HIPPOGRIFF, NA NA-*pfft* We interrupt this broadcast for an important announcement! Harry Potter, named Undesirable No. 1 by the British Ministry of Magic, HAS BEEN SIGHTED! Several witnesses report seeing Potter, along with accomplices Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, flying away from Diagon Alley ON A DRAGON after the attempted robbery of the Lestrange vault at Gringotts National Wizarding Bank"

Aidan sat up quite abruptly. Harry Potter had been sighted? Awesome! Pushing aside her blanket, she swung herself off the top bunk and landed, catlike, on the floor. Then, tentatively, she reached out a hand and poked her dormmate, Ilyssa Thomas, in the face. Ilyssa woke immediately.

"Aidan, really? What time is it?"

"2a.m., but never mind that, Harry's been sighted! You'd best contact your cousin, didn't he say to tell him if we got any news?"

"Oh, all right," sighed Ilyssa, "I guess."

She got out of bed and grabbed her wand off the nightstand, where the radio was blaring Weird Sisters again.

"_Expecto Patronum Mercurium."_

A large, silver lioness burst out of the wand tip and turned to Ilyssa, its head tilted as if waiting for instructions.

"Dean, we have just received intelligence that Harry's been seen. Be ready for Neville's signal."

The lioness nodded slightly, then turned and leaped out the open window.

Aidan sighed.

"And now we wait."


	2. India: the Patil residence

(setting: a small mud-brick hut with a thatched roof. A woman in a sari is preparing a meal by a fireplace inside. A small child naps on the floor nearby.)

"Addy! Vati! No!"

The child woke suddenly, crying hysterically. His mother crosses the room in one stride and scoops him up in her arms.

"Hush, Darling, you're okay. What disturbs you, love?"

"Addy, Vati….twoubo!"

"It's alright, hush now. Addy and Vati are fine, they're safe at school."

The child calmed down, and after awhile, returned to sleep. His mother places him back down on his mat on the floor, and crosses to the door, looking through the rain to the cloudy Indian sky above. Normally, this time of year, the sun would be blazing, but there had been nothing but storms of late.

A tear mingled with the raindrops streaming down her face. She couldn't help but wonder, is the babe right? Are Addy and Vati in trouble now?


	3. Ireland: Puddlemere United home pitch

(Setting: Quidditch pitch, twilight. It is well into the game, but the crowd is silent.)

Oliver dove, arms straining, and deflected the Quaffle by the tips of his gloves. Suddenly,he felt a burning heat in the pocket of his jodhpurs. The coin.

Signaling to the referee for a timeout, he landed softly on the grass. As his Chasers circled around him, Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold coin like a Galleon. Two words were stamped on the edge.

_Harry's back. –N.L._

Oliver looked back up at the team.

"Send in the reserve Keeper. I have to go."

Turning into the shadows, he disappeared with a crack.


	4. Tokyo: Cho's best friend's home

(Setting: upscale loft apartment. A tall Asian girl sits at the counter, listening to the radio. She is crying. The Tokyo skyline is visible out the window.)

'_And we're continuing our broadcast on the strange happenings in Britain today. All connections to the Hogwarts grounds have been cut off, and from what we can see here in Hogsmeade, it looks like quite the battle going on…"_

Ki Hyun shook as she sobbed. For she had just received a message on her own coin.

_Cho is down. –N.L._


	5. Britain: a cottage near Blackpool

(setting: Airy cottage bedroom. A young woman sits up in bed as she, too, listens to the WWN broadcast. Her stomach bulges with a new life soon to come.)

"Oh, Ernie!" Susan whispered, terrified.

She held in her hands a letter, a parchment that had been hastily covered in masculine handwriting.

_Susan,_

_Harry is back. We're fighting. I might not make it back in time for Cecily's birth. If I'm not, tell her Daddy loves her. I want her to grow up hearing those words._

_I love you, darling._

_Ernie._


	6. Victory

(setting: dorm room again. This time it's light. Aidan sits in the desk chair and Ilyssa is pacing)

Aidan was about ready to fall asleep. She and Ilyssa had been up since the fateful radio broadcast, and that had been nearly ten hours ago already.

Then it happened. A silver fox burst through the still open window. Ilyssa stopped her pacing, looking slightly confused. A fox wasn't Dean's Patronus…

"Ilyssa, it's Seamus. The battle's over, we won, Harry's beat Voldemort. There are few who aren't injured. You can come."

Ilyssa squealed and grabbed Aidan's arm, and, pulling her up from the chair, they Apparate away.

(seting: outside the hut in India, Mrs. Patil waits and watches. An owl swoops down and drops a letter into her hand.)

_Mama,_

_We're alive. We're okay. The Battle is won. Lavender is barely holding on, she was attacked by Greyback, but Madam Pomfrey's doing all she can. We're staying with her._

_All our love, _

_Addy and Vati_

More tears, mingled happiness for our daughters' lives and sadness for their friend's injury, poured down her face.

(setting: Ki's apartment. It is empty now, but her coin still rests on the countertop.)

_It's over. Victory._ _–N.L._


	7. Daddy's love

(setting; Susan's room. She now holds a baby wrapped in a pink blanket, and another young woman with blonde pigtails and an older woman in a green dress are present.)

CRACK!

The noise wakes the baby, and she starts to cry. But the expression on Sue's face is one of pure joy.

"Ernie! You're alive, oh, you're safe!"

Ernie reaches out to Sue and takes his daughter into his arms. She stops crying and looks up into his face.

Ernie's last bit of worry melts away.

"Cecily Harriet Macmillan, your Daddy loves you."


	8. all is Well at last

(setting: the ruined Great Hall of Hogwarts. Bodies line the walls, and the dais is full injured, but the mood is one of happiness. )

Ilyssa was worried. Very worried. Seamus had said nothing about Dean, and she ouldn't see him in the vast crowd. What if…?

"Lyssie!" said a slightly rasping voice behind her.

She turned around and there he was. Cuts and scratches lined his dark face, but he was all there and very much alive.

On the dais is a far less happy reunion.

Cho Chang 's chest flutters as she struggles to breathe. Madam Pomfrey has given her Skele-Gro, , but believes that a piece of her shattered ribs may be near to piercing an organ.

Ki, Cho's best friend, kneels beside her and holds her hand, willing her to live.

"You'll be okay. You'll be okay," she whispers.

Oliver sits cradling Angelina Johnson, who is sobbing uncontrollably over the corpse of Fred Weasley. Alicia and Katie stand behind them.

Meanwhile, Aidan Hiemstra has found a new friend a tall blonde with protuberant eyes sits beside Aidan as they eat and talk.

Across the table, Neville Longbottom pulls out a small gold coin and mutters something. The words on the edge of his coin change.

_All is well.-N.L._


End file.
